Home Sick
by StoryBookAngel
Summary: Gosalyn come home sick from school.


**Home Sick**

Summary: Drake's first experience of caring for a sick child.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Drake Mallard was climbing the stares on his way to his bedroom, it was eight in the morning and after seeing Gosalyn on the bus to school he was preparing for a good days sleep.

He closed the door to his room, drew the heavy curtains tightly shut, and as he pulled the covers over himself he fully intended to sleep until his daughter returned at three o'clock.

At ten o'clock however Drake was awakened by the annoying sound of the telephone. Groggy and blurry eyed he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Mr. Mallard, this is nurse Swanson at St. Canard East Elementary, I'm afraid Gosalyn is sick and we need you come into the school."

Now fully awake Drake asked with concern , " Is she alright?"

"There's been a flu bug going around, it should pass in a day or two, but she is running a bit of a temp and we need you to take her home."

Drake got up at once and drove down to the school. When he found the nurse's office the nurse brought him to a small dark room where Gosalyn was curled up on a cot. Drake went in and knelt down beside her, and with a gentle and affectionate hand reached out her hair back form her face.

Feeling the gentle touch of his hand Gosalyn's slowly opened her eyes . Once she was able to focus on him Drake smiled, "Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Without saying a word Gosalyn reached out and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Drake in return cradled her up in a fatherly embrace. As he held her he could feel the heat radiate from her body and see the perspiration on her face.

He wrapped her up in a blanket he brought from home, and after thanking the nurse he carried her out to the car. On the way home they stopped by the doctor's office. The doctor confirmed that it was indeed a minor flu bug, a couple of days of rest with plenty of fluids and she would be fine. After receiving some medicine to ease her stomach and bring down her fever they went home.

When they reached home Drake took her upstairs, he sent her to the bathroom to change into her pj's while he went to make sure her bed was properly made. When Gosalyn came from the bathroom Drake tucked her in snugly. Once she was in bed he filled a tablespoon with medicine and held it out for her to take. Gosalyn looked at the spoon reluctantly then looked up at Drake and asked in a voice barely more then whimper, " Do I have to take it Dad?"

Drake gave her a look that was firm but kind so with no further argument closed her eyes and opened her mouth as her dad put the spoon into her mouth. When he pulled the spoon back Drake couldn't help but laugh as Gosalyn's face twisted and contorted as she swallowed the awful stuff down. Apparently the medicine did not taste very well.

"I'm sorry dear, hopefully you will start feeling better. Now please try and sleep a little," he leaned over and kissed her between the eyes. He placed a cool washcloth on her forehead, then sitting on a chair next to her bed he rubbed her tummy in small soothing circles until she went to sleep. Once she was asleep Drake realized how exhausted he was and decided to try and get some sleep himself before returning to his fatherly duties of caring for his sick child.

A couple of hours later Drake awoke and went to check on Gosalyn. She was still asleep but it was a restless sleep, it was not the peaceful sleep she was having before. When Drake felt her forehead he could tell her temperature was starting to rise again. So before she awoke Drake went to the kitchen and brought back some hot tea and broth and a couple of pieces of dry toast. She was awake when he returned. Though she tried to refuse the tray Drake reminded her that she needed to drink liquids or she would get dehydrated. Drake helped her sit up and she sipped her tea for a few minutes. Then she was fed a few spoonfuls of broth, and even took one or two bites of toast. After receiving another dose of medicine Gosalyn laid back down and escaped once again into blissful sleep.

For two days Gos slept her illness away, waking only long enough to take her medicine and what ever nourishment Drake could get in her.

It was the first time Gosalyn had gotten sick since coming to live her dad Seeing the love in his eyes while he cared for her filled her heart with joy, even when she was feeling completely miserable. She had not felt such love since the loss of her grandfather.

When she was finally starting to feel more like herself she crawled out of bed and walked down and found him in the kitchen sitting at the table looking very tired. When she walked in he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey kiddo, looks like your finally feeling better."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you Dad."

Hearing this filled his heart with warmth, he returned the hug and said,, "I love you too,"


End file.
